Percabeth wedding, Nico style
by teamleo500050
Summary: Nico is depressed. Why? Percy and Annabeth are getting married. Nico thinks that Kiara will go off with her girlfriend and her alcohol like when Percy and Annabeth had thrown that party for their closest friends the other day. But Kiara knows how hard this is for Nico and will stop at nothing to get him the man of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico POV**

Thalia hung out in the corner of the living room bobbing her head up and down to what was no doubt Holiday by Green Day. Her hair looked like Anakin Skywalker's in Attack of the Clones except for black. She wore a black dress that went down to her mid thigh, leather ankle boots with rhinestones, and a studded leather jacket. Her headphones were black with blue lightning bolts on them. I was focused on the sunset in the distance. Kiara was straitening my tie. "I know this is hard for you," she said "but Percy is happy and you should get through this knowing that."

She was stunning. Apparently, Sekhmet gave great fashion advice. That was where she said she'd gotten the idea. Her eye makeup always looked like a raccoon's, but today she looked like a lion. Her hair was red and shoulder length as it usually was but she'd curled it slightly. She had barely noticeable foundation on and the eyeliner turned up a little at the outer corner of her eye and down a little on the inner corner. She had red lipstick on and her nails were filed to a point and painted red. Her platform boots had a zillion tiny gold studs. Her dress was the same length as Thalia's except it was a shimmering gold.

You might ask why I was paying attention to such detail and why to outfits and my ex's makeup of all things. Because I didn't have the heart to acknowledge why we where dressed up in the first place. Percy and Annabeth were getting married. I'm sure that it would be the best day of their life and I'd go for the reception and the first bit of the party. The party would go like this if all went well.

We'd drive there in our little black Saturn. Thalia and Kiara would run straight for the alcohol. I'd stay, hit on a few guys and have a couple drinks to make myself feel better. Thalia and Kiara would get to drunk to care if I stayed or left. I'd go back home and drink my sane thoughts away and they might get back in time to keep me from picking the lock on the cabinet where they keep Kiara's anger meds.

The thing is, Kiara found me causing harm to myself a couple times and when Thalia quit the hunters to live with Kiara, they made me come with to keep an eye on me. The knives and the chemicals are locked under the sink and Kiara's meds, the ones that keep Jason alive, are locked in a cabinet in Thalia and Kiara's bedroom.

I wasn't ready for this. I was not ready to watch Percy swear his heart would belong to someone else forever.

**Thalia's out fit is what I'm wearing to the school dance! Cute, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiara POV**

Thalia was breaking the speed limit by 20 bazzillion miles per hour. We were sooo late! By the clock on the dashboard (Which I could barely read because every little bump in the road was amplified to a skateboard jump because of our freakishly high velocity. That wasn't nerdy at all!) read something like 4:45. The wedding was starting right now! Thalia slammed on the brakes and a speed bump sent us flying. Nico grabbed me and Thalia by the shoulders and shadow traveled us and the car to the ground before we made contact with the asphalt. Nico sighed, "You know, that would have been a lot faster and less life threatening if I'd just shadow traveled us here, like I suggested earlier."

"Ya," I said, ever so logically "but that was more fun."

"You two have a weird definition of 'fun.'" Nico sighed and opened the car door. We got out of our little black car and entered the church where the wedding was to be held. When we entered, I found that I had read the clock wrong. We where 10 minutes early. Percy and Annabeth stood there greeting people. The took one look at the three of us, Thalia and I in perfect condition and Nico looking like he just got mobbed by a crowd of angry 7-year-olds, and said at the same time to me and Thalia, "Have you two been speeding again?"

"We thought-" Thalia started, but I cut her off.

"Rock music has taught me well" I said, and walked into the sanctuary.

_Smooth._ Sekhmet said.

_It's true._ I told her. Then, something caught my eye. Or more someone. An Emo boy sitting in the very farthest back pew that had black hair with purple tips and a leather jacket.

_We'll have to introduce that kid to you're friend, Nico. _Sekhmet told me.

_Great minds think alike!_ I told the goddess living in my head.

**I'm going to bring Sekhmet in and have her have actual conversations with Kiara so that she's not just an excuse for Kiara's ****immaturity.**


End file.
